Tres veces
by Straw Heart
Summary: El amor es una gota derramada de la copa donde solo bebe Dios.


¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! ¡LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y TODO ESO!

**Summary:** El amor es una gota derramada de la copa donde solo bebe Dios.

**Parejas:** Bacchus y Cana Alberona. Leve Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Hearfilia al comienzo.

**Palabras:**

**Advertencias:** Ehhh, OOC (No sé, es mi primera vez con esta pareja, tengan piedad *lágrimas*).

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Tres veces**

.

_El amor es una gota derramada de la copa donde solo bebe Dios,_

_Que resbalo y burlo a toditas las estrellas para posarse entre nosotros dos._

.

Fue una casualidad, de esas que no existen, que Jude Heartfilia lo contratara a él para, a falta de un eufemismo más adecuado, cazar a su hija y regresarla a casa a rastras de ser necesario, luego de que la joven de 18 años se fugara con un gitano llamado Natsu Dragneel. Fue también una casualidad, de esas que no existen, que encontrara la caravana de Fairy Tail en la primera ciudad donde llego a buscar información. Pero supuso que llego tarde, porque cuando fue a la caravana a demandar que le entregaran a la joven –por las buenas o las malas– estaba la fiesta por el matrimonio de la heredera con el gitano.

Bacchus mascullo una maldición al ver su dinero perdido, pero comprendía al gitano, sin embargo. La chica rubia era lo suficientemente bonita como para valer todos los problemas que se había echado encima. Solo esperaba que pudiera aguantarlos sin arrepentirse de su decisión.

Al verlos sonreír en el centro de la celebración, pensó que él probablemente nunca se arrepentiría de llevarse a la mocosa –Bien, con su poco más de veintena de años, Baccus decidió que podía llamar a Lucy Heartfilia mocosa, y tal vez también al gitano que ahora tenía derechos sobre la fortuna de su actual jefe.

Oh, a Jude no le gustaría cuando se enterara. No podía esperar para darle la noticia y ver su prepotente cara.

Decidió también que era mejor encogerse de hombros y unirse a la celebración, a tratar de enfrentarse a toda la comunidad gitana que claramente no planeaba dejar ir fácilmente a su nuevo integrante. Así que, aunque dijo los motivos que lo llevaron con los gitanos de Fairy Tail, dijo también que no planeaba cumplir su trabajo y les obsequio un barril de su vino preferido. Eso pareció asegurarle una invitación formal a la fiesta y en pocos segundos se encontró tomando y contando chistes con el mocoso –que abrazaba a su esposa mocosa– y sus amigos.

Y fue a mitad de un trago de su vino preferido que la vio, la mujer más hermosa en la que sus ojos se hubieran posado nunca, bailando entre una estela de telas que ondeaban a su alrededor y monedas de oro que tintineaban alegremente al compas de sus caderas. Por alguna razón tenía un fino velo cubriendo su rostro, pero sus ojos se encontraron con unos violetas y eso fue todo lo que basto: Bacchus comenzó a creer en las casualidades u obras de Dios.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vio.

.

* * *

.

- Esa sí que fue una buena fiesta.

Bacchus rio entre dientes, pasándose una mano por la maraña que era su cabello.

Había despertado entre un montón de telas, botellas vacías y personas, sintiéndose levemente como si fuera a vomitar y con cada musculo de su cuerpo adolorido. No tenía resaca, como obviamente tenían la mayoría de los gitanos, pero incluso él sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza.

- Lo fue.

Se levanto de donde había caído dormido y avanzo por entre los pasillos que se formaban entre las tiendas, mirando las figuras de quienes habían caído dormidos en el suelo como él, buscando ojos violetas como había hecho la noche anterior. Su gitana había desaparecido al terminar la canción y no la había podido encontrar en ningún lugar del campamento, y aunque no estaba muy seguro porque pensaba que seguía en alguna de esas tiendas o tirada a algún lado del camino, decidió seguir buscándola.

Si ella había tomado una cuarta parte del alcohol que él tomó, estaba seguro que se encontraba en algún lugar al lado del camino. Pero en lugar de la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca, con sus faldas llenas de telas y monedas que bailaban a su alrededor cuando se movía al ritmo de la música, solo vio borrachos, borrachos, y una que otra gitana tirada entre los borrachos.

- Buenos días, gadyè*.

Bacchus se volvió al escuchar una voz femenina, viendo una tienda abierta y dentro una gitana que leía las cartas. Hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza a modo de saludo, tomando nota de como no podía verle bien los ojos por la oscuridad en el interior de la tienda.

- Buenos días, gitana.

- Pareces haber perdido algo – señalo, haciendo un ademán para que entrara en la tienda.

Bacchus se quedo donde estaba. La gitana sonrió levemente como si supiera algo que él no, acomodándose mejor en el almohadón donde estaba sentada.

- Tal vez.

- ¿Un objeto valioso?

Ella ladeo levemente la cabeza y su cabello ondulado se movió con ella. Bacchus se percato en ese momento que la gitana tenía un rostro hermoso.

- Una mujer – se encontró respondiendo – Una gitana.

- Los gadyè no se juntan con gitanos… a menudo.

Él decidió no responder. Vio como la gitana lo miraba de arriba abajo unos segundos, antes de asentir como para ella misma.

- Déjame leer tu fortuna, gadyè – pidió, aunque no tenía nada de petición en su tono. Era más como una orden.

Bacchus era caballeroso, en cierto bizarro sentido y muy a su manera, pero no toleraba que nadie le diera órdenes, ni siquiera una mujer bonita. Por eso no comprendió porque estaba entrando a la tienda de esa gitana y se sentaba delante de ella en los acolchados almohadones.

La gitana tomo sus cartas y las barajeo con habilidad, las cartas volando de sus dedos hasta acomodarse en la mesita delante de ella.

Ella tenía el pelo castaño, se dio cuenta, y su piel era un par de tonos más bronceado que el suyo. Las facciones de su rostro eran más que bonitas y tenía unos ojos grandes enmarcados en pestañas largas, pero la oscuridad en su tienda no le permitía alcanzar a distinguir el color de sus pupilas. Supuso que sus ojos serian castaños como su pelo, brillantes de malicia e ingenio. El tipo de ojos que solían alejarlo, pero ahora no le parecía relevante porque buscaba unos violetas. Aun así, su mirada bajo disimuladamente de su fino cuello para comprobar que su vestimenta dejaba mucho a la vista y ella era lo suficientemente atractiva como para que se quedara admirándola unos cuantos segundos más de lo necesario.

- Escoge cuatro cartas.

Bacchus así lo hizo y espero a la predicción.

- Hay una mujer, probablemente esa que dijiste que habías perdido – dijo tras unos largos minutos de mirar fijamente las cartas – Y ella es la indicada para ti.

Decidió no decirle que había imaginado eso por su cuenta, no cuando ella lo miraba con tanta solemnidad.

- Tres veces, gadyè, la encontraras tres veces y ni una sola vez más – Bacchus comenzó a ponerle atención a sus palabras.

Se inclino levemente hacia ella – ¿Por qué tres veces?

- Porque se te han dado tres oportunidades, si las pierdes, la pierdes a ella.

- ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

La gitana negó con su cabeza – Olvídate de eso, limítate a abrir bien tus ojos y a escucharme bien. Pasaran tres años hasta que vuelvas a encontrarla, pero en ese tiempo tú debes cambiar lo suficiente hasta merecerla – su voz tomo una nota de severidad – Así como eres hoy no la mereces, por eso tienes tres años. Conviértete en el hombre que ella merece, gadyè, y entonces encuéntrala de nuevo. Si en ese momento eres digno, entonces ella se entregara a ti y estarán juntos.

Bacchus se sorprendió a si mismo nuevamente ese día al darse cuenta que esperaba por ello, poder estar con una extraña de ojos violetas que lo había hechizado con su baile en la mejor fiesta que había vivido, que ella se entregase a él y se quedara de su lado.

'_Perturbador_'

- ¿Dónde la encontrare en tres años?

La gitana comenzó a guardar sus cartas en una bolsa que colgaba de sus caderas – Quien sabe, el destino lo dirá.

- ¿No hay alguna pista?

- No. Y no pienses en ello. Solo conviértete en alguien que tu gitana pueda presentarle a su padre y que no pueda ser rechazado.

Bacchus asintió levemente y se llevo la mano a su bolsillo para sacar algunas monedas para la gitana, pero ella lo detuvo con la mano, negando con su cabeza.

- Debo pagarte – insistió, mirándola ponerse de pie.

- Lo harás, en tres años – la gitana sacudió sus faldas esbozando una sonrisita misteriosa – Y yo te esperare hasta entonces, gadyè. Nunca lo olvides. Te doy tres años, ni un día más.

Y con eso salió de la tienda, sus caderas ondeando las telas en su falda y agitando unas monedas con cada paso. Bacchus se quedo pensando unos momentos hasta que la realización de las palabras de ella lo golpeo.

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la tienda, viendo un destello de telas a lo lejos, a punto de perderse en el interior de un bosque.

- ¡Gitana! – grito.

Ella se dio vuelta y Bacchus pudo ver incluso desde donde estaba el destello violeta de sus ojos. Le sonrió, antes de darse vuelta y desaparecer en la oscuridad que daban los gruesos troncos de los arboles.

Esa fue la segunda vez que la vio.

.

* * *

.

Bacchus no era el tipo de hombre que gustaba de ser manipulado, pero reconoció que esa gitana –su gitana– lo había hecho bien.

Dejo su trabajo de mercenario y se aventuro de mercader. Paso los siguientes meses trabajando y maldiciendo a esa mujer gitana que debía haberlo hechizado, y a sí mismo por mostrarse tan alegre por estar hechizado. Su reputación dejo de ser la del un hombre peligroso que era en realidad y comenzó a caer un poco en el anonimato, desde donde trabajaba lo suficientemente duro para convertirse en lo que la gitana le había pedido que fuera.

No dejo de beber, eso era impensable, peor si se alejo de las mujeres y el juego. Si, seguía apostando en ocasiones, pero ya no con cosas demasiado serias como antaño. Y las mujeres se habían acabado, salvo para cuando la necesidad era muy fuerte.

Poco después de cumplir los treinta, mientras veía la fecha que marcaba que habían sido ya 3 años desde que se encontrara a esa mujer, llego a una ciudad llamada Magnolia. La odio desde el momento que la vio al tener una repentina y extraña sensación respecto a la ciudad, pero aun así busco asilo en una posada para pasar algunos días allí.

Y entonces un día llegaron noticias de que la caravana de gitanos de Fairy Tail llegaría a Magnolia para el festival Fantasía que organizaba la ciudad cada año, y en el que Fairy Tail participaba cada año.

Ni siquiera pensó, salió corriendo de su posada hacia donde estaban montando su campamento los gitanos.

Corrió entre las tiendas a medio levantar y entre la gente, evitando derribar a nadie en su búsqueda por una tienda especifica, donde él sabía que su gitana estaría leyendo la fortuna. Mientras avanzaba escucho algunos chismes –el patriarca comenzaba a planear dejarle su puesto a su nieto, Laxus; y también la pareja de mocosos tenía ya un par de niños– y no pudo evitar admirarse por el bullicio y energía de esa gente.

Corrió entre la multitud hasta que vio unas faldas cuyas telas y monedas se agitaban cuando movía sus caderas, y los ojos violetas más sorprendentes en todo el mundo. Ella estaba parada en medio de donde era el centro del campamento, mirando en su dirección como si todo el tiempo hubiera sabido que él llegaría desde allí. Su corazón hizo algo extraño y que no debería hacer nunca, y Bacchus comenzó a reducir la velocidad hasta detenerse a un par de metros de ella. Se dio cuenta que los gitanos comenzaban a mirarlos, pero decidió que no importaba en ese momento cuando ella abrió su boca para decir una sola palabra.

- Viniste.

Bacchus se sintió un poco borracho por la idea de que ella lo espero durante tres años – Prometí que lo haría.

La gitana asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo detenidamente durante unos segundos antes de sonreír. Y no de manera inocente o cálida, más bien con malicia femenina, la misma que Bacchus sabía que era problemas.

Él estaba en problemas, y no se sorprendió de que no le importaba en absoluto.

Decididamente, ella cruzo los pasos que los separaban y, sujetándose de su armadura, tiro de él hacia abajo para estrellar sus labios en los de él. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa solo resonaron un segundo, y para cuando Bacchus comenzó a responderle a la Gitana con la misma intensidad que ella lo besaba, los vítores y las aclamaciones resonaban ya por todo el campamento.

La gitana rompió el beso cuando el aire comenzaba a hacer falta y lo miro fijamente con diversión en esos benditos ojos violetas – Me llamo Cana Alberona. Mi madre era gadyì* y mi padre, Gildarts, es gitano. Me gusta tomar y no pienso dejar de hacerlo, de hecho me apuesto que puedo tomar mas que tú – sonrio nuevamente de esa manera maliciosa – Ahora que eres finalmente lo suficientemente aceptable como para merecer a una chica como yo, vas a conocerlo.

Bacchus se limito a sonreír, dejándose llevar por Cana Alberona hacia una de las tiendas. Su gitana era tramposa, muy tramposa, pero él ya se había dado cuenta de eso dos años antes, así que no se sorprendió demasiado.

La tercera vez que la vio, fue también –casi– la última gracias al dichoso Gildarts.

.

.

.

* * *

***Gadyè**: Término extendido entre los gitanos para denominar a los no gitanos

***Gadyì**: Es femenino singular de Gadyè.

Espero les haya gustado. Feliz día del amor y la amistad.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
